


Constant Pain

by oddeyedvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Cheating, M/M, Popularity, bad boyfriend, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: Oh Sehun can’t deal with the school he’s in.





	Constant Pain

Sehun goes to an elite school. It is located basically in the middle of nowhere. The students had to take a private jet to get here. They can leave whenever they want to, they just have to provide their own ride out. A jet is strongly suggested or you'll be driving for a long time. 

There's only 15 students in the school so far, they are not done recruiting. Sehun was the twelfth boy that showed up. He wouldn't say that he made friends very fast, they were only acquaintances. The only thing that came around fast was Sehun's boyfriend. Jongin. 

He still doesn't understand how he got a boyfriend within a month. He was just eating his lunch alone, as usual and Jongin came around to converse with him. One minute they are talking about how the day's lunch wasn't exciting like Friday lunches and they were cuddling in Sehun's bed. 

Sehun feels so safe around Jongin and feels complete. He fell pretty fast and hard. The feeling was mutual with Jongin. He feels he can be himself around Sehun, he loves giving him small kisses all over his face and walk around in his underwear around him, being a slob. 

The only thing that was flawed about their relationship was there was no dating allowed. The principal thinks it's a major distraction to their studies and he's clearly a big homophobe. 

Living in the school was hell but Sehun doesn't want to text his parents to let them know that he hates it and wants to leave. Especially how much money they paid for him just to be here for a semester. They'll look at him as a nuisance, they don't want to hear him say he isn't fitting in or people dislike him again. It's not his fault, he doesn't know why people immediately dislike him. 

And the other thing is. Jongin chooses popularity and maintaining his status over Sehun. 

Sehun likes Jongin too much to let him go, he's too attached to him. Even though that the man he feels safe with causes him a lot of pain. 

Sehun was sitting at his usual table, eating his lunch. Today was a shepard's pie with creamy potatoes and fresh vegetables. The school doesn't believe in feeding their students things that come out of a can or bag. They have a big garden at the back of the school, the lunch ladies go in there every morning to grab veggies. Meat on the other hand, isn't known but the students trusts the staff that it's good. 

He looked over to see Jongin sitting with his other friends. They are laughing and looking at Sehun. He knows what they're talking about, they're making fun of Sehun and Jongin is joining in on the laugh. The sting in his chest is back, he feels this at least twenty times a day caused by Jongin. The good news is that he's close to getting used to it. 

He decided he's done eating. He stood up with his plate and walked to the lunch ladies to hand the plate over. They gave him an eye roll because there's still bits of food but he couldn't finish it. He walked out of the cafeteria to spend the rest of his lunch break at the library. Not to read, he needs to wallow himself in sadness at the second floor of it. Nobody rarely goes up there, nobody rarely goes into the library, period. 

* 

Kyungsoo was called into the office, he fixed his posture and gave his usually determined but friendly smile. He's kind of a teacher's pet but he doesn't care, he's too busy getting work done to worry about how people looked at him. People look at him as the popular one in this school, they usually pay him to study with him or wanting to hangout with him.  So that's a bonus for him. 

The principal cleared his throat and straightened out the papers. "Kyungsoo. I'm afraid to tell you that there's a possibility for you not to get the valedictorian position on graduation." He stated, then taking a sip from his tea. He sees the shocked and unpleased look on his face, he imagined how it would look and the outcome was the same. 

"Who's smarter than me?." Kyungsoo asked, then standing up from his seat and stroked his chin in curiosity. He's confused, he knows everyone and he knows that they couldn't be intelligent as him. Then it hit him. "Oh Sehun." 

"Correct. So you have to be smarter than him to get the spot you really want for some reason." The principal said, "Now get out." 

*

Sehun was standing in front of his window, looking at trees. He sighed. 

He isn't happy here. The school puts a lot of weight of his shoulders, making stressed and anxious. He doesn't know how the other students can carry such weight on their backs. Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all at night, which is a bad choice since he needs a lot of energy to work but he always manages to pull through. He can feel a tear running down his face, he rolled his eyes and wiped it away. 

He really wants his parents to understand that he isn't pleased to be here but they'll never it see it his way. 

He looked at the clock on his wall, seeing it's  two hours past the time Jongin said he'd come over. He never really missed their cuddle session, maybe something came up for him to strength his status. He doesn't understand how Jongin is so worried about the whole school liking him, especially when  there's under twenty students here. 

He always wanted a boyfriend. Now that he has one, he wants it to change. He really likes Jongin, he's close to saying he loves him but he is tired of being treated this way. A boyfriend is supposed to be there to comfort him, making stupid jokes and lay back. Not coming to his room in secret, join in on bullying him and treat him as a ghost during school hours.  He wants someone to make his stay here more tolerable not wanting him to leave more soon. 

He's only here for a semester but it has been two months and it feels like he's been here for years. This school feels like a jail, no fun or jokes. The only jokes the staff allows here if Sehun is the topic. He doesn't know why they allow the bullying to continue, he assumes people knows that he is gay. It had been in the headline last year so they are probably homophobic as the principal. 

Surprisingly the principal isn't making his stay miserable as hell, it's Kyungsoo. Sehun isn't the type to hate someone but Kyungsoo manages to make him think like that. He starts the gossip, he gives Sehun looks and has his crowd to shove him to the walls. This is new to Sehun, he never had a bully, only because he minds his own business but doing that pissed Kyungsoo off for some reason. 

His phone goes off. He walks to the nightstand to see a text from Jongin. Saying that he'll be late. He doesn't give him a reason why. 

Sehun walked out of his room, he wants to eat fruit right now. This school always gives off a creepy vibe. It doesn't change at daytime, it's worst at night time. Sometimes he wishes this school would hurry up and recruit more students so it doesn't feel so empty and haunting. 

He looked to his left then stops. He slowly walks backward to see if he seen that right. He wishes it was his imagination but it's not.

Jongin is kissing Kyungsoo. 

"What the hell?." Sehun said in a confused but angry tone. 

Kyungsoo pulled away first, having a shocked look on his face. "Sehun." Kyungsoo said, then he pushes Jongin away. "This is awkward. I thought Jongin already broken up with you." He said, then had the tiniest smirk on his face. 

Sehun looked at Jongin, having a broke and regretful look on his face. Which irritated the hell out of Sehun, why is he looking hurt?. 

The sad thing about this is that the sting doesn't hurt that much. After all the stings Jongin had caused him, this sting doesn't hurt that much. 

He turned around then walked away. Normally people would have been bawling their eyes out, Sehun's eyes are just watering. He hears Jongin calling his name and running. He makes it to his room, closes the door and locks it. He ignores the knocks. 

Jongin eventually stops knocking and crying out his name. Sehun goes to sleep. 

* 

Jongin was lying closely to Sehun. They were saying stupid stuff and chuckling at each other. Jongin feels safe around Sehun and the feeling is the same. They always look forward to their cuddling sessions and watching movies on Sehun's phone. 

They watched a lot of movies, tv series and documentaries together. Eating junky foods and playing with each other's hair.

"Sehun I'm sorry for joining the boys on bullying you." Jongin said with hurt and regret in his voice. 

"Give me until tomorrow to fully forgive you." Sehun replied with a sigh. "I don't understand why you even hang out with them." 

"They're my friends and -."

"I don't understand why you need their approval so much." Sehun cut him off, slowly trying to get into the conversation he's been wanting to get into. 

"Sehun can we not." Jongin said in annoyance.

"Fine." Sehun said, rolling over, facing away from Jongin. "You can go to your room now." 

"Babe." Jongin said, scooting closer and wrapping his arm around Sehun. Pulling him closer to his body. "I'm sorry but I just can't." 

Sehun hates himself for letting him hold him but he wants him to do it. Doesn't matter how much pain he causes him on the daily, he just wants Jongin close to him. Today they had made fun of his appearance and Jongin had called him ugly to get a laugh from his friends. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't damaged his self esteem. 

* 

Sehun was woken up from knocking. He groaned in irritation and looked at his clock on the nightstand. Seeing that it was four in the morning. He ripped the duvet off of his body and stomped to the door. He opened it to see Jongin.

With tired eyes, messy hair and his cheeks were  a tad wet from tears. He still doesn't understand why he is crying so much. Sehun just teared up and Jongin bawled his eyes out. He'll never understand the mindset of a cheater. 

"Aren't you tired?." Sehun said while rubbing his eyes. 

"No I'm not drowsy." Jongin replied then sniffled.

"That's not what I meant." Sehun said. "I meant aren't you tired of stomping on the person you claimed you like? Because I am. Seeing you kiss a supposed to be homophobe didn't even hurt me that much." 

"I'm sorry and I didn't mean to. It's just-."

"Your popularity status." Sehun cut him off. "You're not supposed to treat someone this way. You don't even care."

"Don't say that. I care about you a lot." Jongin said, wiping a tear away. 

"Well. We're not dating." 

"Don't say that please."

"Well according to Kyungsoo, you were supposed to break up with me before you sucked on his face." 

"I wasn't going to do it."

"You should've. It would make you look less like an insensitive dick." Sehun said, "Goodnight." He added, then closed the door. Instead it didn't close because Jongin stopped it from closing. 

"Can i please come in?." Jongin said cautiously and quietly. 

Sehun looked at him, seeing him broken makes him sad. He hates that he feels sad for him. It should be the other way around. 

Sehun sighed, then he held the door open, letting Jongin walk inside of the room. 

* 

It was five in the morning, Sehun was standing on the stairs in front of the school. He's looking at the deep forest. 

He left Jongin sleeping away in his bed. Sehun did leave a kiss on his forehead, even though Jongin didn't deserve the kiss but it felt like Sehun needed to do it. He likes Jongin a lot but he's tired of the pain. He wishes things were different. He hopes the other Sehun in another dimension is living his life happily in school with Jongin. 

He has a backpack filled with sandwiches, bottles of water and other essentials he needs. He left his phone in his room, basically anything electronic that can be traced to him. He doesn't want to his parents to know what he's going to do, the last thing he needs is his parents to punish him and lock him up in this school. 

He started to walk away from the school. That's right. Sehun is leaving, and he's walking away.

Sehun can feel a smile form on his face the more farther he is from the school. He can feel the weight of the pressure and the pain slowly lifting off of him. He turned around to see the school looking tiny, he can barely see the lights. He smiled ear to ear with happy tears in his eyes. He's slowly feeling better, knowing that he gained the courage to run away from this place. 

Sehun continues to walk farther, more deep into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by loona yyxy’s love4eva mv


End file.
